


Coincidences

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [208]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are either meant to happen or they're not.  No amount of wishes or prayers will change what is or isn't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 August 2016  
> Word Count: 278   
> Prompt: coincidence  
> Summary: Things are either meant to happen or they're not. No amount of wishes or prayers will change what is or isn't meant to be.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, may I just say that I adore the fact that I can turn on Chumbawumba's "Mary Mary [Stigmata Mix]" when I need to write for Ann, and the words just kind of pour out? I mean, I can listen to other music to write for her, but this song is kind of becoming one of her anthems for me. That said, I just don't see Ann Rutledge as someone who believes in random chance. It just doesn't suit her at all.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Coincidences.

She's never been one to believe in them. Things are either meant to happen or they're not. No amount of wishes or prayers will change what is or isn't meant to be. Serendipity, on the other hand, is entirely plausible. Just because you don't expect something to happen doesn't make it happen any less, does it?

There have been many occasions in her life that others would happily call happy coincidences. Or unfortunate coincidences. Apparently it all depends on the context of the situation. These people also believe in their daily horoscopes and make wishes on birthday candles, falling stars, and on the random occurrence of looking at the clock at a time of repetition: 11:11, for example.

How could one conceivably believe that it was mere coincidence that caused her husband and toddler daughter to die in a car accident? She knows now, after all these years, that their deaths, particularly Alissa's, were necessary for her to fully and finally dedicate her entire life to the Beast. Not that Alissa and Jeffrey would have stopped her from doing it eventually, but she understood that Power needed her to accept her role sooner than anyone expected.

On the other hand, that first fateful meeting with Mrs. Baylock just as she was starting to question certain aspects of her life and beliefs has been long considered serendipitous. It led to learning her true path, her true purpose in life, and it gave her a focus to get out of the otherwise dreary existence she'd have had under her father's thumb.

Order and purpose are far better to believe in than random chance, no matter what anyone else says.


End file.
